kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Quest
Classic Series The Series is divided into 8 games each entitled King' Quest, these make up the main classic quests for the series. *King's Quest I: Quest for the Crown/King's Quest Classic *King's Quest II: Romancing The Throne *King's Quest III: To Heir Is Human *King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella *King's Quest V: Absence Makes The Heart Go Yonder *King's Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow *King's Quest VII: The Princeless Bride *King's Quest VIII: Mask of Eternity (this one is also known as King's Quest: Mask of Eternity) Note: To a lesser extent there is the "King's Questions which is a play on words with the Quest name. The three novels are also known as King's Quests but are not necessarily numbered (the first book is said to be the 'first volume', but it takes chronologically after the third novel). The King's Quest Companion divides the 'quests' up into what it calls the Chronicles of Daventry, and contains other chapters with material that is related to those quests (covering up to King's Quest VII by the last edition). Graham According to KQ6 Hintbook (The Royal Family: A Celebration) Graham's 'Quests" are divided into three great adventures in his life. Not once but thrice has he journeyed far from his home on perilous and incredible quests.KQ6 Hintbook *First Adventure (KQ1) Look to the fables and fairy stories of yore for clues. Leave no stone unturned, no avenue unexplored, and you will triumph in your Quest. Along the way, collect as many treasures as you can. The kingdom of Daventry will need everything you can bring back. And you will profit from the experience. KQ2 backstory describes this as "first victorious quest". Succeed in this great quest, and you shall become King... *Second Adventure (KQ2) Just one year after returning from his first victorious quest... Finally, he shouldered his provisions, and set out on his quest of love. Only you, my bold adventurer have the power to finish this tale. Accompany King Graham on his quest to find the magic keys... Above all, try every direction and map all of the different possibilities. If you miss or forget an area, you might miss an important clue or a tool necessary to the completion of your quest. *Third Adventure (KQ5) Journey into the magical world of King's Quest once again on a quest for the missing castle and the royal family of Daventry. Note: In the novels Graham goes on another quest between KQ2 and KQ5 to save the kingdom from an eternal winter. This however does not count as one of his 'great adventures' in the gaming side of the universe. Alexander Alexander has two known great quests in the games, although these aren't necessarily specifically numbered like Graham's are. *The Adventure Alexander escapes from Llewdor and saves Daventry. *Second Adventure Alexander travels to the Green Isles and rescues Cassima and the kingdom. Note: While there is another adventure of Alexander in the novels, and the Companion mentions a few side trips, these are not considered part of Alexander's great adventures in the game universe summaries. Note: There is a novel set between KQ3 and KQ6 which Alexander rescues his father and the kingdom from an evil sorcerer. This however isn't referenced in the summaries of the gaming side of the universe. Rosella Rosella has a number of adventures. Her two main ones appear in KQ4 and KQ7. However, these are generally numbered quests/adventures. *Rosella's First Quest Rosella travels on an adventure outside her castle to find her lost golden football. This short story from the InterAction magazines while listed as her First Quest, according to the title, is technically never referenced by any other sources. *The Adventures (implied Second Quest) Rosella travels to Tamir to save her father and the Good Fairy Genesta. * (implied Third Quest) Rosella and Valanice travel to Eldritch/Etheria, and save the kingdom. Note: An additional adventure for Rosella is chronicled in the novels, See No Weevil, but this is not generally considered one of her major 'quests/adventures' in the gaming universe (like "First Quest" its not generally referenced at all, although chronologically speaking this would be her "Second Quest" and KQ4 would be her Third Quest), making KQ7 technically her 4th quest. Some accounts make KQ4 her 'first quest', and KQ7 her 'second quest'. Valanice *First Adventure Valanice's trip to Etheria was her first real adventure, at least the first in which she was not a helpless captive, however her husband and daughter are no strangers to faraway places and heroic deeds.KQ7AGTKQC4E, pg See also *Quest (KQGS) References Category:Quests Category:Game summaries